<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spit Fire by Katlyn1948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740397">Spit Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948'>Katlyn1948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Police Officer Gendry Waters, Protests, quick fic, women’s rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya get’s arrested and Gendry books her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spit Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeexwhiskey/gifts">coffeexwhiskey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a quick fic of Coffeexwhiskey! Happy Heart Day (even if I am a day late) and Happy Galentine’s (two days late). This is a thank you! And you know what for. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say his day went on without a hitch would be an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Working in a police station had its perks, and it was guaranteed that something would run amiss within the dull gray walls of the station. Whether is be from disorderly drunks or rampaging nudists, King’s Landing Police Department had their hands full on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry was still a rookie, and he could hardly believe some of the people brought in for booking. His first day on the job, the captain, Davos, brought in a woman with striking red hair claiming to be a red witch and her excuse for burning a coffee shop was because ‘The Lord of Light’ told her to do it. If it weren’t for the cuffs and the firm grim his captain had on the woman, she would have tackled Gendry to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>There was definitely no shortage of weirdos that stalked thorough those doors; it was just a matter of which one would come in next.</p><p> </p><p>So when he saw his partner bring in a seemingly normal girl, he had no choice but to question the reason.</p><p> </p><p>She was a tiny thing compared to Officer Tarth. She was at least a full two heads shorter than Tarth and her demeanor as they walked through the double doors let off a cocky vibe. She was obviously no stranger to trouble as she smirked her way all through the station. Her hair was tasseled in all different directions and there was a rip in her stockings, no doubt from trying to run away.</p><p> </p><p>As Officer Tarth approached Gendry’s desk, he notice the political t-shirt peaking out from her jean jacket. The lapels of the jacket covered in pins with all types of slogans from “Free the Nip” to “Me Too” and Gendry’s personal favorite, “Riots, Not Diets.”</p><p> </p><p>He also noticed the small cut on her bottom lip. Dried blood crusting the edges. She had gotten in a tussle, there was no doubt. Why? That’s what Gendry wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I got one for booking.” Office Tarth stated as she pulled the delinquent to sit by Gendry’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“The charge?” He asked as she looked over the woman sitting across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlawful protest.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman scoffed, “It was a peaceful protest and you and your officers would have taken a minute to talk to us, we would have produced a permit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because screaming ‘Pussy Power’ outside of The Red Keep is peaceful.” Office Tarth’s voice dripped with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>The woman shrugged, “We weren’t bothering anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were disturbing the peace.” She paused before turning to Gendry, “Can you please process her? I have three other delinquents to bring in.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry nodded, “Uh, yeah. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Officer Tarth nodded, “Thanks, rookie.” She turned on her heel and hustled out of the station, leaving Gendry alone with the woman in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, only to be greeted with a pair of storm grey eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers before, and they way they silvered in the dull luminescent lighting intoxicated him. She was beautiful, he couldn’t fault her that, and even with her rough grudge look, she was able to take his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. A rookie.” She scoffed, bringing Gendry back to the present, “You probably don’t know what you’re doing and I am going to end up staying over night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I’m doing.” He said defensively. “My probation is up in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like that’s supposed to make me feel better. Let me make this easy for you. My name is Arya Stark, I’ve been brought in before for scuffles like this in the past. You’ll tell me to ease up on the protest and take it easy. I’ll get a ticket for ‘disturbing the peace’ and then I will end up back here next month doing this again with some other probie. Now if you please, hurry with your notes. I have places to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like protesting in front of the Red Keep again?” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smirked, “Yes, exactly that.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry couldn’t help but smile. She was definitely a spit ball of fire with no lack of sarcasm. It was a facade he had seen once before, on another spit fire woman, his own mother. This spunky girl in front of him had reminded him of his deceased mother in less than two minutes of talking with her. It was a refreshing feeling and somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but want to know more about her.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh he said, “Look, you’re right. I have to give you a ticket and I have no doubt you’ll end up here next month or the month after that. You won’t spend the night here, I can promise you that and you just have to promise you won’t do it again; even thought you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya stayed silent as she watched the officer in front of her, “I feel like there is a catch here, officer...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waters. But you can call me Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Gendry. What’s the catch?”</p><p> </p><p>“No catch. It’s protocol. I can’t legally keep you for disturbing the peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, “Right, just give me a ticket that I’ll have to pay $500 for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely...oh and maybe get drinks with me, later tonight.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Arya laughed, “I knew it! It’s that abuse of power, Officer Waters?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry leaned in close to Arya, so only she could hear his words, “Not if I already know you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blushed, “I didn’t mean to get caught, I was just in the moment. And I didn’t think they would bring me to your precinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t use ‘my boyfriend is a police officer’ card.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to be fair and besides, I don’t think it would have worked. No one would have believed me.” She shrugged.</p><p>“So, then drinks tonight?” He asked one more time as he undid her cuffs. The ticket he had written was splayed on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed as she plucked the ticket from his desk and stuffed it into her pocket, “I guess. But you’re buying. I have a $500 ticket to pay, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” He smiled as he watched her lift from the chair across his desk and strut out of the police station.</p><p> </p><p>She would be the death of him, especially if she were to get arrested again. But he didn’t care, he love her and her spit fire ways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>